


Sleepless Nights

by illegalgreek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalgreek/pseuds/illegalgreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at ceilings in the dead of night, sweat mingling with tears, and fingers grasping at sheets.<br/>That was a usual thing for Hange, it was something she had to deal with every night, but dealing with it didn’t mean she wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

It was a night just like any other, bidding short farewells and heading off to her room with the excuse of wanting to sleep. Hange had entered her room and stripped herself of the straps that dug into her skin, she dumped the straps near her bed and eyed the crumpled sheets. **  
**

She sighed and sat on a chair, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes, grumbling to herself. She didn’t lie earlier when she said she wanted to sleep, she really did want to sleep but the issue is that she can’t sleep. She doesn’t want to wake up shivering despite being warm, she doesn’t want the images of titans to invade her mind, she doesn’t want the nightmares. But that’s all that sleep gave her.

She decided that tonight she wasn’t going to sleep, she didn’t want to deal with the nightmares. So she sighed again as she slipped her glasses back on, turning to her desk and searching the clutter of papers to keep her mind busy. Once she found enough papers to revise and review, she dived herself in her work hoping to block out any need of sleep.

She skimmed her eyes over the words on the pages, occasionally jotting down some notes. Before she knew it a few hours had already passed and her eyes were drooping. She fought hard to stay awake, focusing her full energy on not falling asleep that she didn’t notice the creak of her door opening.

Her pen was slipping from her hand as her head lolled to the side then suddenly she felt a calloused hand on her shoulder. Hange jumped at the contact and spun around, flinging her pen precisely at the person. They dodged it quickly and before Hange could do anything else they hissed at her, “What the hell, four eyes?!”

Hange’s wild eyes focused on the annoyed face she immediately recognized, the image of a titan’s bloodied teeth quickly disappeared as she saw the familiar steel eyes and irritated scowl.

Hange let out a sigh of relief and took her glasses off, cleaning them on her shirt then placed them back on. She looked at Levi and laughed off her earlier action, tapping on her glasses, “Didn’t see you there, glasses were fogged.”

He eyed her as his scowl deepened, “Shit excuse.”

She simply smiled tiredly at him, “Everything is shit when it comes to you, huh.”

He rolled his eyes and jutted his chin at her, “What are you doing up?”

Hange shrugged and turned back to her desk, “Same goes for you.” She picked up another pen and jotted down nonsense, distracting herself from his questioning eyes that seemed to burn her back.

She felt his hand pull off her hair tie and run his hand through her hair gently, Hange’s eyes closed slightly as she leaned into his touch. He moved his hand away and patted her on the head, speaking softly, “Go to sleep, Zoe.”

Her eyes opened as Levi walked out her room, closing the door silently on his way out. Hange groaned and dropped her head on her desk, blinking rapidly to block out any more horrifying images.

She stood up quickly, feeling light headed as darkness enclosed her vision for a moment. She shook her head and picked up the flickering candle that illuminated her room, walking with it out of her room then headed down the hall.  
  
She found herself standing in front another door but as soon as she was about to knock, it opened to reveal the shorter man she saw earlier. He rose an eyebrow at her and she smiled tiredly at him, “I can’t sleep.”

Levi sighed and looked at the candle in her hand, “Figured.”

He blew out the candle and took it from her hand, his other hand grabbing hers and leading her into his room. He set the candle on his desk, letting go of her hand and nodding at his bed as he sat on his chair, “Go to sleep.”

She smiled at him again and Levi swore she looked almost angelic as the faint light of the moon seeping through the window highlighted her features. She then walked to his bed and dropped onto it, her eyes closing as the smell of freshly cleaned bed sheets invaded her nose.

"Hey Levi.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re such a sweetheart.”

He rolled his eyes and reached over to her, taking off her glasses and placing them on his desk, ”You’re sleep deprived and you still manage to try and compliment me.”

Hange let a lazy smile graze her lips as she curled into the sheets, “I state facts, Levi, facts…” The words dragged as sleep overtook her body, Levi watching her with a slight smile, “Goodnight, Shitty Glasses.”

____

 

The nightmares didn’t hit her immediately this time.

She was dreaming about green plains and smiling soldiers, the sound of contagious laughter resonating throughout the fields. But the happy images didn’t last for long. The next second she heard blood curdling screams and instead of seeing the smiles of soldiers, she saw the smiles of titans.

The amount of soldiers lessened as the abundant amount of titans increased, the beautiful light green grass turning dark red with blood. Hange had reached to her side for her swords, but she was empty handed. Bare of her gear.

A titan with sharp features and a twisted smile reached for Hange. It grabbed her roughly and brought her to its mouth. Hange had shut her eyes in fear as it opened its mouth, her head between its teeth and she felt the pressure of its teeth pushing against her skull. Just as she let out a scream, her eyes snapped open.

The view of a pair sharp grey eyes greeted her, not a titans teeth but the eyes of someone she trusted.

“Hange.”

She was panting and covered in sweat, her hands were on his chest as though she were trying to fight him. Hange took a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh, dropping her hands from his chest, “Sorry, sorry.”

Levi glared at her, taking notice of her tears and furrowed eyebrows.

“Can you pass me my glasses?”

“No.”

“Levi, please.”

He shook his head and moved her sweat matted hair from her face, “Hange.”

She looked at him and once again leaned into his touch, “Hm?”

“Go back to sleep.”

She shook her head, her eyes widening a little, the memories of her nightmare resurfacing.

Levi sighed and stood up, nudging her, “Scoot.”

Hange wordlessly complied and Levi layed down next to her, his arms crossed and eye starng at the ceiling, “Go to sleep, Four Eyes.”

She looked at him, “You really are a sweetheart.”

“Shut up.”

Hange smiled at him and threw her leg and arm over him, hearing a little ‘oof’ come from him.

After awhile of silence Hange spoke one more time before she fell asleep, “Thanks.”

With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep feeling safest curled up against Levi, he looked from the ceiling to her sleeping face.

“You’re welcome.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment maybe (??)


End file.
